


there is no contest, no competition (and yet)

by wartransmission



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Introspection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 12:04:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9234287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wartransmission/pseuds/wartransmission
Summary: Yuuri loves him first, loves him before they meet, loves him with all the heart of a boy who only ever understood love on the ice.But it is Viktor who falls first, falls hardest, falls with all the force of a man unprepared for Eros warm in his arms and heart.





	

Yuuri loves him first, loves him before they meet, loves him with all the heart of a boy who only ever understood love on the ice. 

But it is Viktor who falls first, falls hardest, falls with all the force of a man unprepared for Eros warm in his arms and heart. 

It is not a competition. It is not a race, a contest, to find who fell in love first.

But Yuuri, much as his heart was Viktor’s ever since he first learned of him, does not know this:

While he was still in the process of falling for Viktor Nikiforov- not Viktor the Skater, or Viktor the Coach, or Viktor the Supposed Hot Bachelor but _Viktor himself_ \- Viktor had already fallen.

It is not a competition. There is no prize.

And yet.

Viktor will take his reward (he fell _first_ \- for all that Yuuri loved him earlier, his love had yet to grow until Viktor squirmed and squeezed his way into Yuuri’s life) in the form of this Silver Medalist resting peacefully, beautifully, in the warmth of his arms.

(There is no contest.

They are both winners here, after all.)

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on [tumblr](jadedgalvanizer.tumblr.com/)/[twitter](https://twitter.com/jadedGalvanizer) if u wanna talk yuri on ice!!! (or anything at all, really) 
> 
> i will never be over these two i sweaR,,,,


End file.
